Resident Evil: The Search For The AntiVirus
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Resident Evil interlaced with Inuyasha of course...characters include those in latest movie. Pairings are AliceOliveraz, KagomeNickCharacter from The Forsaken movie, AyameKouga,MirokuSango, and more.
1. The Changes Part I

The Changes

The U virus had started out as a simple strain of bacteria and then scientists at Umbrella Corp. began to experiment with it.

They caused it to grow uncontrollably, and then began to test it on people before finally leaving the dirty work to Alice, the woman who had survived.

Alice remembered when she had left the United States, escaping once more to try and stop the spread of this new deadly virus.

It turned out that the T virus was not the only virus Umbrella Corp. had been working on.

Their company spread far and wide, from the United States to Australia and Japan.

There were viruses everywhere in the world and now it was up to this small group to try and kill off the virus or figure out a way to stop it.

Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha tailed close behind.

They still had those strange powers, which had been why Alice was hesitant to believe they weren't infected.

Rin and Jaken had been infected.

Sesshomaru had been the one who had no choice but to kill her and Jaken.

Kagome watched the men flying through the air.

Kouga had lost most of all of his pack, except for Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and her brother had all been infected.

She too had no choice but to kill them.

Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kagome all had survived and now were on their way to safety.

Even if it was just for a moment……….

But what they all worried about was the fact that they couldn't do anything. Maybe they could have done something different and maybe not……..

Time Warp Back A few Days Ago

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Kagome called out as she ran inside, the group of others tailing close behind.

They had seen people changing………..morphing and mutating into terrible creatures.

"Oh, hi Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kaede, how are you all doing and why are you here?" Kagome's mother asked everyone and then Kagome saw one of the people that were mutated and she pulled the gun she had out and shot at it.

It was her grandfather……………

Kagome suddenly fell to the ground and began to cry.

Kanna walked up behind Kagome and tapped her on the back and then smiled at her.

"It will be okay." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, as she rose to her feet.

Kagome nodded at him wiping away the tears.

That's when Kagome looked at her mother and saw it…….the change was happening.

"No, no, no, no!" Kagome began to scream at her and then she looked at everyone.

Sesshomaru nodded at her, then Kagome felt a tug on her hand and saw Kanna standing by her side and she looked straight at Kagome's mother.

Kagome raised her gun and looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then, Kagome pulled the trigger and cried viciously.

"I'm so sorry mother." Kagome said through her tears. Sesshomaru held her close and she continued to cry.

"Come on, Kagome we must find Souta." Sango said trying to cheer her close friend up.

Kagome stood and smiled at them with tears streaming down her face…….what could she do?

Hope ya'll like this one. It will go on for a while. No one shots here. I loved the movie Resident Evil so maybe some of you can sympathize with me. I thought why not try and bring together two of my favorite things? So I did…thank god I stay up until like 3 in the morning or sometimes even later, otherwise this new story wouldn't exist. To all my other fans who loved my other story please be patient with me…………..I am kind of having writer's block so please forgive me if I don't get my chapters up right away. It's basically been the fact of school and projects, but if you all can be patient with me…….I will try my hardest to keep writing new chapters!

May peace now and forever bless your dreams.

Ja ne,

Animus Patronus

P.S.- My guardian thinks it's pretty kick butt that my username is Animus Patronus and that I am so creative…………please don't think I'm crazy when I say that. Later and much love!

Luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. The Changes Part II

The Changes Part 2

Kagome's heart roared with fear and anger, but she had to keep going……..she had to find Souta.

Alice watched from a distance.

She couldn't tell if they were normal.

Almost the entire group had some weird power…….yet they weren't infected with the U-virus.

Alice's head had looked away at the crack of branch and when she looked back towards the house, the group was disappearing around the corner.

Alice jumped down, out of her hiding place and followed the group cautiously and quietly, until she heard the roar and saw the changes happen to a boy, that Kagome, the young girl, had known.

"Souta, is that you?" Kagome's voice was soft and it trembled just a bit.

Kagome saw Souta jerk his head up as she approached him.

"It's me, Kagome, your sister." Kagome was trying to reason, when she saw Souta come running at her she saw his face was all demented, like those of the infected, and then she heard a shot.

Souta fell to the ground and Kagome screamed loudly.

"No this can't happen, not to Souta, this isn't fair!" Kagome began to cry and that's when Alice ran to her and caught Kagome as she fell.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice." Alice said to Kagome as she held her, allowing her to cry.

Kagome's sobbing soon ceased and she was able to open her eyes and look at Alice.

"There is a helicopter waiting for us a few miles away from here. There is also a motorcycle shop and weapons shop next to each other, a little ways up the road. We will head to the weapons shop, get supplies, go to the motorcycle shop, and take motorcycles to get out of here. Let's go, now if you want to live." Alice said to the group as she helped Kagome up.

"Fine, let's move then, but first my name is Kagome and—", Kagome began to say but was cut off by Alice.

"I know who you are, Kagome, and I know all of your names and all about you all." Alice's comment caught the group off guard and she sighed.

"But how would you know anything about us?" Ayame asked boldly.

"I once worked for Umbrella Corp. and I'm sure that you've all heard about the incident that occurred over in the United States. Well, if you remember, they were able to control and cure the T-virus. Yet," Alice continued, "Umbrella Corp. kept experimenting and unleashed a new virus on accident, called the U-virus. That's all I can tell you for now because we must go now."

After running up the street and to the line of shops, they found what they were looking for.

Alice hurried the group inside and closed the door behind her.

When they entered the weapons shop, Alice walked to the back, grabbed duffel bags, and guns and ammunition.

"Grab what you can handle, if you can handle anything at all." Alice's voice was stern as she reloaded her gun and grabbed an extra few, shoving them in one of the duffel bags.

When Alice looked back up she saw the group had moved to different sections of the shop and they were picking out weapons of their choice.

Kouga punched through the glass and grabbed at least 4 or 5 machine guns all with as much ammunition as he could handle.

Kagome walked up behind him and dangled the key to the cabinet in front of him and he laughed.

All the cabinets and display cases were opened to make it easier to get to the weapons.

Alice watched Kagome as she took care of Kouga's hand before returning to select her weapons.

Sesshomaru took the sniper rifles and ammunition, shoving them in his duffel bag.

Inuyasha walked over to the swords and took them out, attaching at least 2 or 3 to his waist and putting the rest in the duffel bag along with a handgun and ammunition.

Ayame lifted the display case to where the hunting knives laid and took them, along with a handgun and ammunition.

Sango walked over to a cabinet that had whips and grabbed them, also taking a handgun and ammunition.

Kagura walked next to Sango and took the chains which lay next to the whips and smiled at Sango as she shoved a handgun and ammunition into her duffel bag.

Naraku grabbed at least 4 or 5 double barreled shotguns and ammunition, shoving the extra ones into his duffel bag.

Miroku looked around until finally he found some sutras and shoved them into his duffel bag, along with 3 or 4 sharpened axes.

Kanna, Kaede, and Shippou walked to the back and found herbs, soda, and food, which they shoved into their duffel bags.

Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed as many extra handguns and ammunition as they could, shoving it into their duffel bags and then saw hand grenades, taking those along with them.

Kagome shoved two elephant shotguns, handguns, a sniper rifle, shudiken, a sword and two knives, a crossbow, machine gun, bow and arrows, and carried two large cases containing a flamethrower and the other containing a bazooka.

After much preparation and praying, they were all ready for what lay ahead of them.

Alright new chapter here for you guys. I have been meaning to type it up, but I never had the time. But here it is anyways and if you didn't like it oh well. I still have my other story that I am trying to work on and I hope to type more soon! As soon as I can get more ideas and lastly I hope you liked it and review please!

Ja Ne and much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Fight For Your Life

Fight for Your Life

Alice had run and jumped over things and the way she jumped made the others wonder if she was not infected.

Kagome's eyes were stoic and filled with nothing but hatred. It was a hatred that came from losing her brother, mother, and grandfather.

Kagome almost felt like she had lost her mind and that there was nothing that could stop her now.

Suddenly they heard moaning as they walked outside the weapons shop then suddenly it stopped, almost as if whatever it had been had found something better. This new virus also made those infected kill each other, living or dead.

Alice and the group made their way towards the motorcycle shop next door. This would aid in their need to get away quicker.

As they walked in they found the most advanced and well-designed motorcycles. Body kits and paint lay around, from the previous days before the infection.

Inuyasha walked over to a red motorcycle with a dragon image along the side and staked it as his own.

"Mine!" Inuyasha's voice sounded clouded with excitement.

Kouga walked over to a dark green motorcycle with a wolf image on the side and grinned as he claimed it as his.

"Mine!" Kouga now yelled at the others as he got on it.

Sango walked over to a yellow motorcycle with "The Thing®" image on the side and her eyes lit up with joy. It just so happened that "The Thing®" was her friend and also a close informant for the things that went on over in the United States. (He he, yes I know what I just did, I am so freaking cliché or whatever that word is that means promotional.)

Sesshomaru slid over to a dark blue motorcycle with lightening bolts streaming down the side and fists at the end of the lightening bolts. He smirked and stood near it and just as Ginta was about to come near he lashed out at him easily and calmly with his whip.

Naraku walked over to a black motorcycle with a black panther etched out in white, which caught his eye and made him claim it as his.

Kagura spotted a purple motorcycle with feathers flowing down the sides and almost squealed as she walked over to her choice.

Ayame made her way over to an orange motorcycle with an image of a girl on the side who looked strong, almost like a fighter. Ayame looked over at Kouga and saw he was talking to Alice for the moment. He never paid any attention to her.

Miroku made his way over to a blue and silver motorcycle that was colored with the silver to make a tornado at which he smiled.

Kagome walked over to a pink, white and blue motorcycle with flowers and feathers flowing down the sides from a rose that was at the top in the corner of the motorcycle. She got on it and started the engine, revving it loudly and attracted the attention of the others.

Alice got on a motorcycle that had flames going down the sides. Alice paid no attention to the others as they talked amongst themselves. Alice already felt alone, so it did not bother her that no one seemed to want to talk to her.

Kagome got off her bike and walked over to Alice. Just as Kagome was about to touch her, Alice spoke to her.

"Why aren't talking with the others, Kagome?"

"I don't feel like it."

They heard a noise which cut their conservation short. Kagome and the others turned to see Kanna, Kaede, and Shippou sitting in a truck. The truck was made of an indestructible metal and had enough room for the trio and the food. Ginta and Hakkaku sat in the back, which was also covered up. (There is a specific name for the cover for a truck I am thinking about and I just don't know right now what it is. SO I think you get what I am meaning.)

They all sighed in relief and got helmets, preparing to actually leave this time. They would instead take a huge cargo airplane which would take them somewhere. This also meant they could take the truck and bikes with them.

The sight of watching the different colors as the group pulled together and lined up in rows to go out was one not to miss, although all the people were dead so it wouldn't e that much of a sight as it would be an attraction. First were Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Next Sango, Ayame, and Kagura. Then Miroku and Naraku. As they sped off Kagome and Alice pulled up to the front of the motorcycle shop and nodded at each other, before they took off after the others.

Kagome and Alice pulled up to the front of the group making the guys behind them protest. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the truck following at a safe distance.

When Kagome looked back she saw something she didn't want to see……her cat Buyo had been turned into an infected monstrous creature. (How does Kagome know it's her cat? I have no idea.)

Kagome swiftly stood up and grabbed two long nun-chucks off the street and began to chant. The nun-chucks combined together and long sharp razors emerged from the sides. She flipped down quickly and cut off the monstrous creature's head. The razor stick turned back into nun-chucks which made it easier to carry.

Kagome looked at Alice who looked at her and she nodded again. Alice knew deep in her own heart that this was a major change for Kagome. Something that Alice had went through, and still came out alive.

This was all that they were here for…to change and grow…..to fight and live.

But there was no time to think about such things. Kagome looked back again and saw that there were at least 10 to 15 infected swarming from the sides and towards the bikes. She turned her body around and quickly shot and killed 7 of them, while Alice shot the rest. The two turned back around and began to speed off as the sun began to rise.

Soon Alice and Kagome could see the cargo plane waiting for them. It was open and ready. Matt stood at the edge waiting for Alice and the others. As soon as they got near Kagome and Alice stopped and allowed the others to go first, then they waited. As Alice got on she saw Kagome looking around. But what Alice saw next wasn't good, it was the dogs.

Alice yelled at Kagome and as Kagome turned to look she saw one about 10 feet away and shot at it. Then she turned and sped towards the plane.

"Kagome, please hurry up!" The others screamed at Kagome.

Kagome sped towards the others and then turned around and jumped up into the air, shooting at the disfigured dogs and then turning around to sit back into her seat and arrive on the plane.

The group looked at each other as they moved their bikes further up into the plane.

Kagome sat down in the plane next to her friends and sighed with relief.

"Alice, why did this happen?" Sango asked Alice, who turned to her and sighed.

There had been no time for explanation when Alice found these people alive, but now there was time and she knew she had to.

"Well, as you know my name is Alice and I used to work for Umbrella Corp, before they took away my memory and then took away my slightly normal life. It all started when I and a bunch of others were taken to Umbrella Corp's mansion in Raccoon City. The Hive is what they called the building that was underground and the Red Queen was the mainframe system. I finally started to remember things like the fact there is an antivirus and that I had been basically tricked by my ex-husband. I fought my way out and the only ones left after this mission were a close friend of mine and me. But once we got to the door of the mansion, the scientists that worked for Umbrella Corp came in through the front door and separated us. My friend turned into a creature called Nemesis and he eventually died after I woke up for the second time in hospital. He fought against me and then fought alongside me…………..but when I found out that the United States had actually allowed the T virus to rampage through the streets and into everyone's homes, I was naturally angry. They left me and these guys here to try and fight our way out…..to stop that damn virus! But something that did help was being able to bring Matt back. We were able to bring him back to life and in his former appearance." Alice said nodding towards Matt when she finished.

They all looked at each other, they couldn't speak. There were no words to describe all the emotions and feelings rolling through the plane at that time.

"In time we will be at our destination." Matt said as he sat down next to Alice who smiled for the first time since the group had met her.

"Where are we going anyways?" Kagome asked boldly looking Matt straight in the eyes.

"An island off the coast, an island called Vanuatu, it is pretty remote. We can go there because that is where our base is for now." Matt said to her and looked at the others as he spoke.

So this was their destination, an island. At least it would be safe.

Alright for those of you who have been reading and those who will I have changed this story around to my liking, as you can see. I like it better this way and thanks to those who have reviewed.

Inuyasha'sonlywoman- thanks very much and I hope you review my chapters.

Tinkies- Thanks and I hope you review again too!

Alright review please and hope you like it better now!

Ja Ne and Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Vanuatu

Vanuatu

When Kagome opened her eyes, she found herself in a room lying down a soft and comfortable bed. She sat up quickly and reached for her knife, pulling it out quickly and walking to the door of the room. When she opened the door she found just about everyone else sleeping in the room. Matt was standing outside, so Kagome walked over to where he stood and looked at him. He was very handsome, but Kagome knew he was off limits.

"Awake already, Kagome?" Matt turned to look at her with a smile on his face. Matt could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, if you were at all wondering, I and Alice aren't together. We are like brother and sister. She's with Olivarez, not me." Matt said looking at the ground. Kagome blushed deeply and then nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Thanks for telling me." Kagome said to him, making him look up at her. He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Come on now and let's go meet the others that you haven't already met." Matt took her hand and led her to a small building. When they went inside, Kagome saw a young woman with black hair, a young girl with red hair, and a black man sitting around a table.

"Hey, Valentine, Angie, and LJ, meet Kagome Higurashi. Kagome meet the guys and girls." Matt said still holding Kagome's hand. Valentine stood and walked over to Kagome with a plate of food. Valentine smiled at her and then she gave the plate to Kagome.

As Kagome sat down to eat, a man came out around the corner and looked at the others. He grinned when he saw Matt sitting next to Kagome.

"Hey, guys and who's this?" The man asked they and Alice's voice came from the door and he stopped in his tracks.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, Olivarez and stop acting like you're five and come and give me a kiss." Alice waited as he ran over to her and then planted a kiss on her lips.

"Get a room please because there are children in the room." LJ said and then covered Angie's eyes.

"I am quite old enough to see it, LJ." Angie said to LJ while pulling his hands off of her eyes. LJ just smirked and shook his head. Matt saw how Kagome looked at them and he turned her back to him.

"You will get used to it, don't worry." Matt said to her, while holding her chin with his hand. She giggled and finished her plate of food pushing it away from her and leaning back.

Kagome stood and looked at Angie who looked at her. Angie stood and took Kagome's hand, leading her out of the room. Matt nodded at Angie and she continued walking until they came to a different building and walked inside. Kagome looked around and saw a young man with brown shaggy hair sitting on a bed. Angie left Kagome and Kagome stood for a moment.

"Your name is Kagome, right?" His words shocked her out of the silence that was almost consuming her. She nodded at him and at once she realized that he was standing up and walking over to her.

"My name is Nick and I am a vampire hunter. Well at least I used to be." Nick had gotten close to her and he whistled. Kagome waited and then heard footsteps. When she turned there stood Valentine and Angie.

"I say we get her a pair of training shorts and a top like you wear sometimes Angie." Angie and Valentine both nodded and grabbed Kagome. Kagome turned her head back and looked at him, Nick was smiling at her. He had the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen. They were a dark brown, a chocolate brown, like hers.

"Here are your clothes and Nick will be your personal trainer and protector." Valentine explained to the stupefied Kagome.

Kagome got dressed and walked out of the building the two had led her to and she started out to the building that she hoped was Nick's.

"Hey, did you meet your trainer and protector yet?" Kagome heard Sango's voice and she turned and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, he's really cute, but you know I think I like him and Matt, but I don't really know." Kagome rambled on about her situation and Sango listened patiently. After listening she nodded at her.

"Is that Nick there coming this way and smiling at you?" Sango asked and Kagome whirled around and when she saw him she nodded.

"You will be late for our first session, Kagome." Nick tried to sound serious but Kagome could hear that he was trying to be funny so she stifled a giggle and left Sango as he beckoned her to come with him.

Nick took her hand and led her back to the building. She blushed and he smiled at her again, making her ask him a question.

"Am I funny-looking or something? Because all you've done since we've met is smile at me." Kagome asked looking at him with a sincere smile. He shook his head and the spoke to her.

"No, not all, in fact you are very beautiful and I can't help but smile when I look at you." His words made Kagome blush so deeply that she looked like a beet.

"Thanks Nick." Kagome said to him simply and he nodded at her. Nick suddenly stood in front of her and pulled out his gun.

"What's wrong?" Kagome had thought this island was safe, but maybe not.

"Nothing it's just there is a dangerous wild animal running around here and we have to be careful. It's not infected or anything, so don't worry." Nick said to her making Kagome sigh and relax somewhat.

He holstered his gun and then continued walking until he got to the building. He stopped and let Kagome in. When they were inside, there was a knock at the door and Matt stood outside, according to a screen that watched the outside.

"Should I say you're here?" Nick looked at her and she shook her head. He nodded and she waited while he told Matt that she was sleeping and that she wasn't to be disturbed. Matt reluctantly left and Nick closed the door.

"So what are we going to be doing anyway?" Kagome asked Nick who nodded again at her.

"We are going to go upstairs and you are going to learn how to do some martial arts." Nick said to her enthusiastically.

"Well, I already know how to. I learned how to on my spare time, when I got out of school." Kagome explained to Nick who just smiled at her again.

"Okay, then that means you get to stay here with me. Your friends were paired up like this." He gave Kagome a piece of paper with her friend's names and their protectors.The list looked like this:

Ayame Wolf and Kouga Koorime………………………………………………………………Building A, Room 1

Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi ………………………………………………………………Building A, Room 2

Kagura Onigushi and Naraku Onigushi………………………………………………………Building A, Room 3

Ginta Makai and Hakkaku Makai…………………………………………………………………Building A, Room 4

Sesshomaru Takashi and Inuyasha Takashi……………………………………………Building A, Room 5

Kaede Miko………………………………………………………………………………………………Building A, Room 6

Kanna Onigushi and Shippou Youku…………………………………………………………Building A, Room 7

Kagome Higurashi and Nick Fehr………………………………………………………………Building B, Room 25

As Kagome scanned the list Nick came up behind her and tackled her down to the ground. She gasped and shifted her body around to the front, so he was on top of her.

"Well, we do need to work on your speed and quickness you know." Nick laughed as he helped her up. When Kagome had stood he pulled her to his chest on accident. Kagome laid a hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

Nick pulled her closer and she hesitated at first but then leaned up towards him and as he got closer to her they kissed. Their lips interlocked and Kagome deepened the kiss, not wanting it to end yet. Nick pulled away and looked at her.

"I think we will get along just fine, don't you?" Nick's question made Kagome giggle. She nodded at him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey you need to rest for now." He said to Kagome and she nodded but stopped him when she saw he was going to leave.

"Stay with me please, so that I can sleep." Nick took the hint and when Kagome lay down, he crawled in next to her. He put his arm around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. She giggled and then she fell asleep, but even after she was asleep Nick stayed with her and fell asleep in a comfortable position next to Kagome.

Ah………………….new chapter I feel better now and thanks to the no one who has been reviewing this story! Just Kidding! Alright just read and review……………oh and to Mermaid Ninja it's been about three years and everybody knows how to. They were all trained or taught to at one point in their lives. Okay that's all……………..now you can review, since you've already read it…………..yeah anyways………………thanks to anyone who does review this story. Oh and Nick Fehr is from the Forsaken……………The guy who plays Nick in the movie's real name is Brendan Fehr. Alright now review! I am done with my rambling! Oh and there is one more tiny thing I need to know and that is please tell me if you like how I paired the people in their rooms. That is important to the rest of the story so I know where to go with it. That way it will be okay with how I did it. I think that's really all I have to say so I guess I will definitely stop and let you review! So do it now before I remember something else and write it in here and make it longer.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
